leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V3.13
** (Texture) * Gameplay Update * Harrowing 2013 skins |Related = Patch 3.13 Notes |Prev = V3.12 |Next = V3.14 }} New Skins in the Store Harrowing 2013 is upon us and the following skins have been added to the store (permanently): * * The following skins was added to the client, but was not made available until November 13: * End of Season 3 On November 12, Season 3 officially ended. With it eligible summoners, according to their tier, will receive: * A Season 3 Summoner icon (All tiers) * Loading screen borders (Silver and above) * Profile banner trims (Silver and above) * A unique ward skin (Silver and above) * The exclusive skin (Gold and above) * A personalized friend and team invitation badge (Gold and above) Harrowing 2013 In addition to this year's new additions to the Harrowing collection, we've decided to move the Harrowing 2010 & 2011, the Snowdown Showdown 2009 & 2010, the Winter Games 2010 and the World Cup Limited Edition skins to the Legacy Vault. The Harrowing 2010 & 2011 skins will be returning to the store for this year's Harrowing festivities, with the other collections going on sale over the next 6 months - so be sure to pick them up! As with all Legacy Skins - these may return from the dead (again) in the future! * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following have also returned to the store for a short time: * Harrowing 2012's Ward Skins are free to use during the event, but can be unlocked permanently for 640 : ** Bat-o-Lantern ** Haunting Ward ** Widow Ward ** Deadfall Ward ** Tomb Angel Ward * The Twisted Treeline promotional skins: ** ** ** Players who currently own Limited Edition skins will receive the following compensation to apologize for their "limited edition" skins no longer being limited edition: * A gift of RP equal to the cost of the Limited skins. * "Vintage" loading artwork for the Limited skins. * An exclusive summoner icon. Additionally, the following summoner icons are up for grabs: ProfileIcon0578 Vilemaw.png|Play a game of Twisted Treeline. ProfileIcon0577 Tomb Angel.png|Equip a Harrowing ward skin. ProfileIcon0575 Iceborn Keeper.png|Purchase a Mystery Gift for a friend. ProfileIcon0576 Spirit of the Altar.png|Buy any of this year's Harrowing content. ProfileIcon0579 Morellonomicon.png|Earn the other 4 icons. PVP.net * We made some changes that allow us to dynamically provide “Loss Forgiven” to servers experiencing hardware or connection issues. Players should see this more often if their game servers are having issues * We can now disable in-game items and features on the fly, so if there are new bugs or exploits, we’ll disable things on a more sophisticated level rather than turning off all ranked games * Improved Champ Select Timer accuracy and reliability (to be turned on at a later date). ** The client will now actively sync its timer with the server during every phase. If your original timer is behind, you may see a jump as it syncs up with the server (e.g. jumping from 60 to 50 if you are 10 seconds behind). But you will no longer run into situations like having seconds left on your timer but having your selection window end prematurely. * We've also reintroduced the numbers 89 to the beginning timer, and 9 into the post Lock-In timer (did you realize they were missing?). * Fixed an issue which would cause the screen to briefly flicker black when selecting a skin in Champ Select * Temporary summoner icons for the Season 3 World Championship teams have been removed from the client * Fixed an issue where purchased champions or skins would disappear in rare circumstances * Twisted Treeline is no longer in Beta. * You can now gift your friends a "Mystery Gift". Mystery Gifts costs and will grant the receiver a random skin from the store or the Legacy Vault (for a champion they own). Any skin priced between and is eligible and each skin has the same odds - your mystery gift has just as much chance as being Pulsefire Ezreal as it does being Freljord Ashe. Limited Edition skins are excluded. ;Friends List * Added redundancies to fix corrupted friends lists commonly caused by 3rd party chat clients * This will fix the following: ** Online friends appearing offline ** Opening the wrong friend when clicking on another ** Friends appearing to be another friend * Fixed an issue where a player with a pending friend request would appear online after sending them a game invite * Group Chat Panels received a visual update to match the new updated friends list ;Game Interface * Fixed a bug where some options, such as move camera on respawn, would not save * Players who receive messages while scrolling through chat history will no longer have their chat jump to the bottom League of Legends V3.13 General * Attack speed reduction is now classified as crowd control. ** Incidentally, this only only affects , and Cold Steel as other sources of attack speed slows are coupled with movement speed slows. * Champions that are immune to crowd control during their ultimate abilities will no longer completely discard the effects. If the duration of the crowd control is sufficiently long enough, the champion will suffer the effects once their ultimate has completed. This affects , , , and . This is with the exception of airborne-type crowd control effects, which will continue to be discarded. * Stealthed champions will now have their screen tinted slightly to better inform them that they're stealthed. ** This affects: , , , , , , , and * For Co-Op and Bot Games - When near a turret, a ring will appear on the ground signifying its reach. The ring will change colour depending on whether or not you're safe to walk nearer. Champions ; reworked * ** Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location equip with a cannon that shoots nearby foes and a laser beam that tears through all enemies in a line. * ** Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of rockets that converge on the target location and fan out past it, damaging the first enemies they hit. * ** Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that explodes at the target location, damaging and slowing enemies caught in the blast. Enemies hit directly are also stunned. * ** Heimerdinger switches to an empowered selection of the abilities. This ability on cooldown after casting one of the following: *** Heimerdinger places an apex turret that has more health, shoots faster, and gains a slow and splash damage on its attacks. *** Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of missiles one after the other. *** Heimerdinger hurls a modified grenade that bounces 3 times, damaging and disabling enemies at each impact zone. ; * ** Passive attack speed changed to (upgrades every 3 champion levels) from 50% flat. * ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Now heals 2 + (1 * level) + per enemy hit by the empowered ability, rather than granting spell vamp. * : ** Enemies hit with multiple fox-fires take 30% damage from each additional fox-fire beyond the first, down from 50%. ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Enemies hit by Charm take 20% increased damage from Ahri for 6 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to a flat 85 from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Now has a visual effect while she has charges available. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 2 seconds from . ** Cooldown is now a . ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * / ** Bug fix: While still descending from Playful, he now only becomes targetable after landing, just like Trickster. * ** Active magic damage AP ratio reduced to 15% from 35%. ; * / ** Knockup collision radius reduced to 180 from 260 (this will be particularly noticeable for when trying to knockup enemies who have already moved beyond the flag - i.e. it shouldn't knock them up anymore). ; * ** Maximum bonus attack speed reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** No longer reveals stealthed units. ; * Stats ** Base magic resist reduced to 30 from . ** Magic resist per level reduced to 0 from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Silence duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage from subsequent casts changed to from . ** Now refunds 50% of the total mana cost when Riftwalk damages an enemy champion(s). ; * ** Evolving will now also increase the slow to 30% from its standard 20%. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ; * ** Bug fix: Becoming untargetable will now correctly drop projectiles that were already in the air. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from . ; * General ** Her attacks are now more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Damage changed to from . ** Now deals damage at half second intervals ( ). ** No longer shreds magic resist. ** The damage is modified by for every 1% of the target's missing health, up to 50%, for a maximum damage of . ; * ** Will now be blocked by spell shields. ; * ** Slow duration increased to - seconds from 1–2 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to 60 from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to from . * ** Cost reduced to 30% of the damage dealt from 40%. ; * Texture upgrade (a soft-visual upgrade). ; * ** Rengar now becomes visible the moment he starts leaping, rather than mid-leap. ; * ** Bug fix: Shaco's boxes are now properly revealed by Trap Detection. ; * ** Collision radius has been reduced at the start and end points of the dash. ; * Visual upgrade across all skins. * New voice, ability icons, and splash art. * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to from . * changed ** Sivir's next 3 basic attacks bounce to nearby enemies, dealing standard damage to her target and of her attack damage}} to additional enemies hit. Enemies can only be hit once but there is no limit on how many targets can be hit per attack. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 75. ** Mana returned reduced to mana from 150. * ** Sivir gains attack speed while Ricochet is active. ** Sivir rallies her allies for 10 seconds, granting all nearby allies an initial 60% Movement Speed bonus that reduces to 20% after 4 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cast time removed. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Range increased to 700 from 650. ** Dark Spheres display a small triangle that points directly away from Syndra (similar to the triangle that points to Orianna's ball), indicating the direction the sphere will move in if she uses Scatter the Weak. ** Dark Sphere stun detection should now be more accurate. * ** Now tracks how many Dark Spheres are active with a counter on top of the skill's icon. ; * ** Now additionally restores 9% of maximum mana on champion kill/assist. ; * ** Bug fix: Dominion towers will now properly remove the movement speed bonus. * ** Bug fix: No longer grants experience. ; * General ** Basic attack wind up is reduced by per 1% attack speed, rather than the standard 1%. * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from 1%. ; * ** On-crit cooldown reduction reduced to 1 second from 2. The effect is now doubled against champions. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Bug fix: The wind-down time on Hemoplague is now seconds as intended (was occasionally longer). ; * ** Missile speed reduced to 1500 from 2500. * ** Tooltip updated to clarify that the shadow lasts 6 seconds. ** Travel duration increased to seconds from . ** Zed now spawns the shadow at the cast location, instead of behind the target. ** Increased the range at which Zed can switch places with his Death Mark shadow to any range from 1100. ; * ** Max damage increased to 150 from 139. * ** If you attempt to cast outside of maximum range, Ziggs will now cast the ability at maximum range rather than move to get in range. * ** Radius increased to 325 from 275. * ** No longer deals reduced damage on multiple hits to minions. ** Detonation radius per mine increased to 150 from 135. * ** Now deals double damage to minions. ; * ** Range reduced to 800 from 825. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Range increased to 850 from 825. ** Passive cooldown reduction reduced to from . ** Plant base damage changed to 23 (+ per level) from 26 (+6 per level). ** Reduced the delay before seeds can be stepped on by enemies to seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where spells would rarely not turn seeds into plants. * ** No longer stuns after the knockup ends. ** Bug Fix: Plants summoned in the thicket will now correctly receive the buff (currently only applies to plants already active). Items ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Recipe cost increased to from . * Now grants 10% movement speed. * Active debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. * Activated area of vision now lasts for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds, from 10 and 6 respectively. * Cast range reduced to 800 from 1200. ; * + + = ** + + = * Now grants 200 health. * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 50. * Armor increased to 25 from 20. * Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. * Active duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * Persistent reveal duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6. * Cast range reduced to 800 from 1200. ; * New Recipe: + + 530g = 2300g ** Total cost increased from 1920g. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Health reduced to 250 from 300. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants movement speed. * Activated area of vision now lasts for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds, from 10 and 6 respectively. * Cast range reduced to 800 from 1200. ; (Dominion and Twisted Treeline version) * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 30 from 40. * Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 40. * Active cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 120. * The wraiths are now affected by the speed shrines. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. Dominion * Removed global self-healing reduction buff. * Speed shrine buff now decays over its duration. Hotfix * Fixed a bug where Kindlegem was costing 100 more gold than its listed price (the price has been reverted to 850g). * Fixed a bug where certain players couldn’t transfer servers in this patch. * Fixed a bug where vintage owners of Haunting Nocturne were not properly getting their limited edition skin overlays on loading screen. Undocumented Changes * New artwork. * Hovering over the "Play" button now plays a beeping sound. * New font for all on screen text while in your match. * visual effects have been updated. * New sound for gold pop-ups. * New level-up visual effect. * New death visual effect. * New and visual effect. de:V3.13 fr:V3.13 pl:V3.13 Category:Patch notes